To Rodney, Thanks For Everything, Julie Newmar
by BiteMeTechie
Summary: A debate between Sheppard and McKay over who made the best Catwoman yields an unexpected response from a fellow expedition member.


"I'm telling you, Sheppard, Julie Newmar was better. She was just...just," McKay gestured with his hands trying to get across what he couldn't quite verbalize, and he ended up just making a vague hourglass shape in the air.

"Stacked?" Sheppard supplied helpfully, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Must you be so pedestrian?" McKay asked irritably, snatching up his coffee cup, "She was so much more than _stacked_."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'statuesque'," came an unsolicited reply from McKay's left.

Laura Cadman had plopped down a few feet away from him at the table without him taking notice and was the source of the comment.

"Yes, yes that's it, statuesque." McKay jabbed a finger at Cadman to illustrate his agreement with her observation while he looked back at Sheppard, "That is _exactly_ what she was."

"I still like Eartha Kitt better," Sheppard said carelessly, "She was _the_ Catwoman."

There came a scoff from the woman down the way, "Oh _puleaze_. 'The' Catwoman? Don't make me laugh." Cadman poked her alien pasta stuff with a spork, "Kitt was only in the final season of the series and even then, only in _three_ episodes."

Cadman chuckled a little as she took a bite of her lunch, "It's ironic that so many people remember _her_ as Catwoman when she was only in a handful of shows. Plus Lee Meriwether was in the movie in sixty six, can't forget _her_, so there were three versions of Catwoman and that's not even counting the Michelle Pfeiffer or Halle Berry."

Laura stared off into space momentarily, looking slightly miffed, "Though her I could've done without."

She blinked twice before getting back on track, "So there really is no definitive Catwoman, considering how many of them there were."

"Wow," Sheppard said, more surprised by the fact that Cadman knew all this than by what she was revealing, since comic book trivia never really interested him all that much anyway.

Watching McKay's reaction was entertaining enough.

"Yeah and I can't _believe_ that people think that Frank Gorshin was the only Riddler," she said as she took another bite of her pasta.

"Who was the other one?" Sheppard asked, his upper lip twitching in suppressed amusement as he watched McKay's shocked expression.

Someone on Atlantis usurping his position as the king of all obscure Batman trivia? How horrifying.

"That was John Astin, duh," she took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"_Gomez Addams_?" Sheppard asked, genuinely stunned at this revelation.

"Well, _yeah_. Whenever Gorshin was busy, Astin took over the role." She wiped her mouth with a napkin, "He didn't look as good in the leotard though."

If it were possible for Rodney's jaw to unhinge and fall off his face, it might have just then.

"_And_ there were three Mister Freezes," she continued, "Although he wasn't called Mister Freeze originally, you know. He was Mister Zero. And Egghead?" Laura said, getting really excited now, "He didn't even exist in the comic! He was created solely for Vincent Price's benefit and-"

"Laura!" Someone called from behind McKay at the entrance to the mess hall, "Come on, we're going to be late!"

Cadman looked off behind McKay and caught site of one of the marines she was going to go jogging with. She grinned at the Marine, picked up her tray, said, "Catch you guys later." and walked away.

For several minutes the two men stared after her, stunned into silence before Sheppard turned to McKay and grabbed him by the shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Rodney, marry that girl."

------------

A/N:The episode with the Eartha Kitt/Julie Newmar debate in it was what inspired this. I actually pulled my friend into a conversation just like that one over it. I know all those facts right off the top of my head, since Batman is my one true _obsession_.

Originally, I wanted that to be Lydia (my wonderful OC) doing all that comic book commentary, but I decided that would go against my promise to myself that I'd never write her something shippy.

Hope you enjoyed this silliness, cause it was a blast to write.

And just for the record-Batman pwns all.

Well, actually, _Joker_ does...


End file.
